


Equidad

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y no es que Tsuna no lo ame. Al contrario, lo hace y mucho, ahora de da cuenta. Es sólo que a veces no sabe si le devuelve todo lo que Hayato le da. Todo el amor, toda la comprensión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equidad

A veces, Tsuna no puede evitar sentirse avasallado por como lo trata Gokudera… _Hayato_. Incluso siete meses después de haber comenzado con su ‘relación’, aún es extraño ver toda esa… esa… esa _devoción_ en los ojos de su mano derecha.

Y no es que Tsuna no lo ame. Al contrario, lo hace y mucho, ahora de da cuenta. Es sólo que a veces no sabe si le devuelve todo lo que Hayato le da. Todo el amor, toda la comprensión.

En el fondo, sabe que eso no importa, que la Tormenta se conformaría incluso con menos de lo que Tsuna puede darle.

Eso hace que sepa que nunca podrá dejar de pagar todo lo que Hayato hace por él.


End file.
